underdog2018fandomcom-20200214-history
Real Canon
Real Canon are things found in Underdog media that may or may not be found in Underdog2018. This page only includes Underdog and Tennessee Tuxedo, as most other show canons are consistent with the comic. Information on TTV canon without an Underdog2018 comparison can be found on Wikipedia, or in books such as "Created and Produced by Total TeleVision Productions" by Mark Arnold, and "How Underdog Was Born" by Buck Biggers and Chet Stover. Underdog Cartoon Canon There are quite a few small differences between Underdog2018 canon and Underdog Cartoon canon, but Aes notes that there are only three main differences. In canon, Polly does not know Shoeshine is Underdog and Shoeshine never tells her, not even in most dire situations. They also live in different places, and have a relationship that could be viewed as romantic. Along with that, Riff Raft's gang has three consistent members: Riff himself, Mooch, and Sandy the Safecracker. There are also numerous one-off villains in the cartoon that most likely exist in Underdog2018, but do not appear. Aes has expressed a want to include the Electric Eel and his assistant (who Aes calls Fishie ) in Riff's gang. Movie Canon There isn't much similar between the Underdog Movie and Underdog2018. Aes is a big advocate of Underdog's canon backstory and, as they've expressed, Underdog2018 wouldn't work if the cast were pets. On the other hand, Aes has expressed want to use the tagline "One nation, under dog" but hasn't found a place for it, yet. Underdog's voice in Underdog2018 may be either Jason Lee's interpretation or Wally Cox's, either way, Polly's voice is Amy Adam's interpretation. 2018 Comic Canon Aes' favorite character is The Bombay, so they exist in Underdog2018. However, they live in Canada and are dealing with their own problems and can't help Underdog. The comics follow canon quite strongly, and events in them could have happened before Underdog2018. In the comics, Bombay calls Underdog and Polly's relationship sibling-like, which helped inspire their relationship in Underdog2018. Bigger-Stover-Covington-Harris Canon This section of canon can be found in How Underdog Was Born. Aes recognizes it as a retcon, but that doesn't stop him from talking at length about ideas of how this canon and cartoon canon could interact. It may or may not be canon in Underdog2018. The story starts in West Virginia, with Underdog's parents, Lewis N. Clark Sr, a coal miner, and Molly Barker, a poet. Underdog was named after his father and was called Junior. One day, an evil dentist escapes from prison and Lewis Sr is asked to help find him. A dark and stormy night, Lewis Sr's car breaks down over unprotected railroad tracks and, because of his poor sight and hearing, cannot hear a train coming. Lewis Sr dies, and the task is left up to Junior. Out one night, Junior falls down a coal mine and the dentist fills the place with laughing gas before leaving. Lightning strikes the cave and turns the coal to diamond, along with giving Junior superpowers. He captures the dentist, but Molly dies of unspecified causes soon after (which Aes usually interpenetrates as suicide.) But she leaves one last poem: Lies are like doors, And quickly we learn, When doors lock behind us, We can never return. Junior could never lie and kept the poem under his shirt, next to his heart, and heads to the city to try and do good, becoming Underdog. Tennessee Tuxedo Cartoon Canon Tennessee and Chumley, in canon, were found in the South Pole and willingly came to Megapolis in search of warmth. The main plot of Tennessee Tuxedo is Tennessee and Chumley finding jobs and earning money to try and be treated like people- which was a big inspiration for how zoos work in Underdog2018. There are also characters Mr. Whoopee and Jerboa Jump, who may or may not appear in Underdog2018. Rocky Maninoff and his assistant Pretzel were often the villains of episodes, robbing banks and setting a time for Tennessee and Chumley to complete their task or else they'd get killed. In Underdog2018, they work if Riff and Taptap's gang, though are said that the four used to know eachother, not that they'd recognize eachother now. Events that happened in the cartoon most likely didn't happen in Underdog2018. Cites